Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dynamic vibration absorbing device and a fluid coupling.
Background Art
A torque converter transmits a torque from an engine to a transmission. The torque converter includes a dynamic vibration absorbing device in order to inhibit fluctuations in rotational velocity of a rotary member composing the torque converter. For example, a dynamic vibration absorbing device, included in a torque converter described in Publication of Japan Patent No. 5555784, inhibits fluctuations in rotational velocity of a rotary member by an inertia ring rotated relatively to the rotary member.